Traitor in GoRuden Shifti
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: IYCCSSM crossover. New Charecters. Piarings: IYKAGS,MS,SS,ET,OCOC,OCOC. There is a traitor in our group of heros. I suck at summeries. Please Read!PLEASEE? Major spoiler for other stories. strong langviolence
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: "I do not own CCS, (CC) Inuyasha, Sailor Moon or any other anime you can think of that shows up in this mixed up fanfic. (Names, places, people, symbols ECT.) The only characters I own are Lita-Jade Li (Me!), my guardians, and any goodevil persondemonincarnation that shows up you haven't heard of because I can't think of names right now. (Lita-Jade: Embarrassed laugh) but I'll tell you who it is with _NC_.**

**PRE-STORY, STORY: "InuYasha, what are you doing out this late?" Someone with dog-ears and unusual Amber, cat like eyes jumped down from a tree, careful not to squish the flowers and landed on the rim of the well below her. "Is it a crime to go for a late night run?" InuYasha said crossing his arms. The girl shook her head as she walked over to the feisty hanyou before her then put her head on his shoulder. "It is if papa catches you around here. Come on, before we wake up someone in the house." She took him by the hand and began to walk away. "What about your father?" InuYasha asked with a confused look on his face. She looked back and giggled. "I got Aura to make up an excuse if I don't get back by daybreak." InuYasha suddenly got a fierce look on his face. "I don't like that stupid fluff ball you call a lunar neco." He shivered and whispered under his breath, "Actually, I hate Neco's period," Now annoyed she turned to him "I heard that. Now shut-up and walk."**

_**CHAPTER 1- The Well Appears**_

"**So any idea where this creepy well came from Eli?" Sakura said as she bent over slightly with her hands on her knees to look in the well that had appeared, literally, over night in Eli's garden. (AN: "It's actually Lita-Jade's but she doesn't live there anymore and she said there would be a murder in he house if he didn't care for it so...") "I have no idea what so ever! I woke up this morning to tend to the garden and this... well, was in the middle of it! And to make things worse Lita-J will kill me if she sees' this." Eli said as he, for once in his life, started panicking. Tomoyo just giggled, the only person in the world he was scared of was his so-called daughter.**

"**What's up you guys?" Lita-Jade said as she, Syaoran and her cat, ran toward the back yard of Eli's house. She got to the back yard and froze. There was a well in the middle of her garden. "Apparently, your heart rate." Syaoran joked until he seen something he never thought he would see, Lita-Jade FAINTED!**

"**Do those two ever stop arguing?" Sango the Youkai Taijiya asked the man beside her. "I have only heard them have a civilized conversation without arguing four times, and even then it's usually when they're making up _after _they fight." Miroku said as he held the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "THAT'S IT! OSAWARI!" There was a loud bang as something fell hard and fast toward the ground. "KAGOME...WHAT THE WAS THAT FOR!" it turns out that the object that hit the ground was not an object, but the hanyou, InuYasha. He got up beside his friends while Kagome turned around with her arms folded and eyes shut. "All's fair in love and war InuYasha." said, what looked like a big squirrel but was actually the kitsune kit Shippo. Miroku and Sango covered their eyes because they new what was coming. They heard nothing, then crying. InuYasha had hit Shippo again. "OSAWARI!" in a streak of light he was on the ground again. "Will he ever learn?" Sango and Miroku said in unison as they looked at the crater that was beginning to form in the ground.**

**Lita-Jade tried to sit up as her friends gathered around her asking if she was OK. Of coarse after she came to her scenes she jumped up and ran outside. (They had brought her in the house with Sakura's FLOUT card.) Outside Lita-Jade was observing the well that had appeared in her memory of her father as her friends ran out the door. Eli walked over to her and looked at Lita-Jade to see she was on her knees, with her left hand hanging off the well. "Lita-J..." Eli started awkwardly then continued as he bent down by his surrogate daughter. "I'm sorry, I know how much... your garden means to you," as he lifted his hand he seen something he hadn't noticed before, a writing, of some kind.**

"**Lita-J..." he asked as he started to wipe some of the dust away, "Do remember ancient Japanese?" He stood up and started removing the rest of the dust. "Huh?" **

"**Quit complaining would you?" InuYasha and his friends were going through a forest that was majorly creeping Kagome, Sango and Shippo out big time. Unfortunately Kagome had sensed 4 jewel shards on the other side. You didn't need to have powers of any kind to know there was an evil, demonic aura in this forest. All the sudden InuYasha stopped in his tracks and started to sniff the air. "I may be afraid to ask, but what's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome said as she reached for her bow and sacred arrows, Sango got her ****Hiraikotsu**** off her back, Miroku held on to the rosary beads over his ****kazaana**** and InuYasha grabbed his Tetsiaga. (SP?)**

"**InuYasha, the shard, its right in front of us." Drawing her bow Kagome got ready to fire her sacred arrow at the assumed, demon. "How many?" Shippo asked hiding behind a tree a few meters out of the battle zone. She held up one finger as InuYasha looked behind him. "Easy pick'ins" InuYasha flew with force toward the demon and sliced through it with ease. On contact the shard flew toward Kagome and landed in her hand. (AN: "They don't fly toward her usually but in this story they will because I think its majorly gross sticking your hand in demon remains" shivers down spine) The demon may have been a snake, but there wasn't enough left to know for sure. "That handles that," InuYasha said putting Tetsiaga back in its sheath. "Not quite" Kagome said also putting her weapon back. "I sensed 4 shards, this is only one. So hopefully we are going to have three more one sharded demons..." "Or with our luck lately one demon with three shards," Sango finished as they started walking again. Soon they would be at the Bone Eaters well.**

**AN: Lita-Jade Li speak'n. Hi. I know my little _pre-story story_ may have confused you a bit but I assure you, it is needed. This is a big spoiler for my other two stories but oh well. In my next chapter our two groups will meet. I apologize for any OOC-ness in advance because InuYasha is... unpredictable, these characters are from two different worlds and I was fairly new to the InuYasha program when I wrote this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**C_HAPTER2- The Adventure Begins_ **

**After wiping off the well and getting a pencil and paper Lita-Jade began translating. A few minutes later Lita had finished and asked for the paper Eli had written everything down on. She scanned the paper then started panicking and ordered everyone to move away from the well and ran into her room in Eli's house to get her fighting fuku.**

**Minutes later she walked out of the door in her traditional robes and dark moon staff. She seen Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eli standing by the well close enough to been pushed in... Or as she's concerned, pulled in. She ran across the yard with inhuman speed. "Wow" she whispered in a very quiet voice, "Haven't done that in a long time," she finished just as quiet and yelled at her family to get away from the well. Suddenly it started glowing. "OH NO! MOVE, NOW!" As the demon grabbed her family one of the necklaces around Sakura's neck broke off. Lita-Jade tried to stop the demon as it came through the well and stole them right from her grasp. But failed. The well stopped glowing and they were gone. To make things worse, Sakura didn't have her cards. Boy where they going to be surprised when they got there. On her hands and knees Lita-Jade picked up the little bag that broke from Sakura's neck and held it close. "I'll be there as soon as possible, I promise" **

"**That was a lot easier than expected," Sango said as she slapped Miroku for being his usual self. "Why don't we take a break by the well?" Miroku said changing the subject before he got in trouble again. Breaking out of the forest they saw the Bone Eaters well leaking a blue light like a fountain from the top of the hill. Suddenly they heard what sounded like kids screaming, then, the well spit them from its clutches. **

**There were 4 kids lying on the ground with their auras bursting so they couldn't make out their faces, all they knew was that it was two boys and two girls. Suddenly a frog demon jumped out of the well, and according to Kagome was the demon with the three shards. "You had to say it was going to have three shards didn't you Sango?" Kagome was yelling for the kids to move as the demon hovered over them, but they were out cold. As the demon went for one of the girls InuYasha leapt over, grabbed her, and fled. Leaving her with Kagome and Shippo he, Miroku and Sango went to protect the other three children and defeat the demon.**

"**Calm down Lita. Now what's wrong?" Yukito said over the phone to the very upset sorceress. "Look, can I please talk to Yue please Yukito, he'll know what I'm talking about." Lita-Jade said as she sighed trying to get her breath back. A minute later Lita-Jade heard someone pick up the phone. "Moshi, Moshi," "Yue, do you remember the well that was in the garden at papas house and how I used to disappear at days at a time and my guardians used tell you and Kero excuses?" Lita-Jade said quickly yet able to be understood by the moody moon guardian. "Yes I do, I never believed them though, why?" "Because I would ****visit friends on the other side of the world and in different times," Lita-Jade said in a confessional tone, "Through the well and now Sakura and the others were pulled in by a demon from the feudal era of Japan. She doesn't have her cards, so please get Jem-chan and come over." After she said that Yue hung up and a mater of three minutes later Yue and Jem _flew_ into Eli's back yard. Lita-Jade ran out and explained to them what needed to be done to get through the well and what would happen when they got there. When they went to get through the well a barrier wouldn't let them through.**

**The battle had raged on with no winner until InuYasha used the wind scar with one of Kagome's sacred arrows, which hit the demon head on and destroyed it and the three Shikon no tama shards flew to Kagome. After a minute Sango remembered that they had left the four kids with Shippo near the forest. **

**As they ran over two of the kids started to stir but their auras where still bursting. The first child to totally wake up and his red aura fade away was one of the boys. He had turquoise eyes and sapphire hair. His costume was similar to Inuyasha's except his was a midnight blue with an ancient gold colored sun charm on a bone necklace and cat ears. He had claws and fangs.**

**The second child to wake up and her purple aura disappear was one of the girls. She had long asthmas hair and bright lavender eyes. Her outfit was a Chinese style shirtskirt outfit to her knees. It was a plum and lavender and her nails where a light asthmas. The unusual thing about her wasnt her eyes but her ears, they were light purple rabbit ears! (You can't see it because she is sitting down but she has a tail to.)**

**With his eyes shut he asked the girl next to him if she was OK. Answering yes she opened her eyes and turned to look at the boy beside her. At the same time the boy had turned as well and they both screamed at the sight before them. Realizing after a minute that the strange sight was their best friend and they started talking about their strange transformations. **

**Lita was hammering at the force field with all her might (Including ki blasts and cards) but couldn't break it. Yue and Jemerald were trying to find a spell to disintegrate the magic shield. When Jemerald looked up he seen his mistress fall to the ground breathing heavily, he threw a questioning look at his accomplice he ran over to the figure weeping on the ground and comforted the young sorceress. Yue suddenly called over the pair, he had found something about two jewels that could break through the shield and allow them passage through the well. "The _Shikon no Tama_ and the _Houshu no Kuro_ _Kadou_" (AN: Yue said at the time that Lita-Jade had whispered it and ran into the house. **

**After a few minutes the other boy woke up (Green aura disappears), and his two companions were shocked at their friends appearance. He kept his amber eyes except were glowing a little more. His hair went from chestnut to a citrus orange. He had ears just like InuYasha except his were pale orange. His outfit was a midnight blue and dark lime green armor medieval, spacey looking thing. (Male version of Sango's) Suddenly his eyes popped and turned to the girl beside him and crawled to her. He then said something that ****only InuYasha could hear that he assumed was the girls name... "Sakura-chan?"**

**At the sound of his voice the girl started to stir as her pink aura disappeared and she opened her neon cherry blossom pink eyes. Her hair was also pink but had white streaks in it and was up the '_Blackthorn_' hairstyle. (AN: "Blackthorn city gym leader, whom I don't own...") her ears were also Inu-ears except hers were light pink. Her nails where long and pink and her lips were glossy white. She wore a short, red skirt and a flaring, long sleeved, red, semi- see through shirt, with a flowered design. "What happened and were are we?" as she looked up her eyes widened. "Higarashi-san..." she started as she looked to her friends and the strange people around her. "Kinomoto-san?" Kagome asked as she started to recognize the kids. All four kids shook their heads as if to say yes then Sakura threw her a strange and curious look. As if Kagome read her mind she said, "I'll start explaining Kinomoto-san, it's going to get some getting used to and, it's a longer story then you will probably think but here goes..." **

**Back in Eli's house Lita-Jade was tearing her room apart looking for something. Yue and Jemerald just stood wide eyed by the door at how fast the young sorceress was moving. Finally snapping out of the shock the two guardians were in Yue was going to speak but was cut off by the young woman. "Why aren't you two helping me?" Lita-Jade said a little annoyed. "One, we don't know what your looking for..." Jemerald started "...and two, how are we supposed to find anything in this mess." Yue finished looking around at the newly formed mess. There were spell books all over creation, plants knocked over, bedding on the floor, the mattress was uprooted, clothes scattered everywhere and Jem's drawer torn apart. "Oops" she said as she laughed nervously. "My jewel" she said she got a card out to clean up the mess and moved to the next room... Eli's bedroom. **

"**Oh, my, josh" Sakura said as she fell backwards at the news. They were in the Feudal era of Japan.**

**Her friends were equally surprised. They had learned about demons in history but never truly believed it. They knew demons existed because they had fought them before, but a whole era ruled by them... "So how the did you runts get through the well to start with?" said a strange boy as he got up from behind Kagome. He had a pair of short white dog-ears on the top of his head, abnormal golden eyes, and long claws on his hands. He was wearing a red, haori (SP?) with a white hakama (SP?), no shoes, a long sword and strange rosaries around his neck with strange auras around them. "As of why we're here, we don't know. Our names are non of your business," the boy with Orange hair said very snootily. (How he was first around Sakura) The dog-eared teen suddenly tensed up and flexed his claws. Seeing this Kagome started to worry. Doggy-boy leapt into the air, raised his hand and yelled "****_Sankon Tetsusou_****" (Iron Rever Soul Stealer) in mid air (5 feet) some one else yelled "InuYasha, Osawari" and the demonic looking figure fell hard and fast toward the ground right in front of his target. "WHAT THE WAS THAT FOR!" the demonic dog said. Just then something hit the girl with rabbit ears. She remembered a story that our lovable orange haired friends sister had told her and her friends and by the look on her turquoise-eyed friends face the young teen looked like he recognized something as well. **

**"Mistress..." the green guardian was getting worried, his mistress was tearing her half fathers room apart (AN: "In case you don't know Lita-Jade is Clow Reeds daughter so Eli would be her HALF father, get it?) The young sorceress suddenly stopped and turned annoyed to her guardian. "Jemerald, must we go through this again. My name is not mistress or any other title you can come up with, its Lita or LJ. I can even live with Jade or Lita-Jade, but not mistress. OK?" she said being a little to specific. Then breathing and getting back to work. "Eli or that psychotic nutcase Ruby Moon are not going to be happy," Yue said picking up one of Eli's drawers. LitaJade suddenly stood up. "You have been hanging around with Kinomoto-kun _way_ to long Yue, He's rubbing off on you." Lita sighed, got out a card, and again moved to the next room. At least this one was less personal, the living room. **

"**What the do you mean someone besides Kagome from your time told you about me!" the feisty hanyou who was finally introduced as InuYasha said jumping from the ground. "You heard her... and so did ****I" the orange haired boy was starting to get edgy again. +_I am not telling him who told us, if we got here the she is capable of showing up to and if she shows up here he might try to hurt her, her powers are strong but we don't know what he's capable of._ +**

**Kagome foreseeing a fight coming on opened up and suggested going to Keade's village to see if she knew anything about the kids showing up. Noticing she was trying to stop a fight Sakura grabbed the orange haired boys arm. "Syaoran, come on and stop provoking him please?" She said putting on her most pleading face. He gave up and agreed. The hanyou snickered. "You are definitely and human little boy. Giving into a woman... I wouldn't have it happen to me." Unknown to InuYasha Kagome was right behind him and wasn't happy. "Oh, is that so InuYasha?" He turned around and looked at the ticked off miko. "Kagome... I can explain..." "Save it. Osawari! Osawari! Osawari!" on those words InuYasha plummeted two feet into the ground. **

**"He so disserved that." Said another girl with her hair in a loose ponytail, green and purple kimono and a GIGANTIC boomerang on her back as she got up. Sakura and her friends were too surprised to move. After the rest of the gang snapped out of the minor trance they were in, her and Kagome started down the hill with the others including InuYasha (after the spell wore off) following.**

**The CC gang was furthest behind and talking amongst themselves. "I think that we agree that are not going to tell them who told us about this place" "Agreed... you guys, if what she told us about the hanyou was right, then maybe what she told us about the villain is right to." "If so maybe we should stay a little longer to see if we can help out." "We should be able to help, and I have my cards so..." reaching around her neck Sakura felt a jewel her mother had given to her before she died and her star charm, but then started panicking. Her friends asked what was wrong she answered: "I don't have my cards!" **

"**This is so-o-o-o beyond irritating," Lita-Jade was sitting extremely tired in a chair in the dining room. She had searched the entire house from attic to basement and back to attic again. Yue and Jem were tired from watching her. Then she heard Yue say something about her moving as fast as Clow Reed used to climb trees when he was little. (Trying to be sarcastic, to a point, it worked) "Trees?" Suddenly Lita-Jade jumped from her chair, ran over, and gave a hug to the shocked Yue. "Aragoto so much Yue, I remember were the jewel is!" Lita-Jade said running out of the house. "Umm, glad I could help?" Jem (Little) nudged at Yue then flew after his mistress. **

"**So these tarot cards hold spirits with magic powers?" Miroku said totally confused. "Clow Reed made them..." Sakura began when InuYasha suddenly raised his claws over head in rage. "How do you know about Clow Reed and how the did you get the _Clow Cards_?" Sakura and Tomoyo grabbed Eli and Syaoran's arms to stop them from going after the enraged Hanyou as Kagome held InuYasha's arm. "I inherited them from my father, but how do you know about the _Clow Cards?_" she suddenly turned her heads to Kagome. "Um-m-m, Kagome, would you mind asking him to stop cursing every third or fourth word. Our ears are more sensitive now and keep trying to run off our head and hide themselves." Tomoyo just giggled then turned to Sakura and whispered something quietly in her ear so that even InuYasha couldn't understand them. "Should we tell them about Eli?" "No Way." She said a little to loud. InuYasha blinked a few times. "No Way to what?" he said suspiciously. "Nothing" Tomoyo replied quickly to end the conversation. She then walked away hoping everyone would follow her. Her friends, the girls, Shippo and Kirara followed her and left InuYasha and Miroku standing speechless. "I don't think that I will ever understand woman" Miroku said started walking with InuYasha following him. **

**Lita-Jade was digging in the roots of her orange blossom tree. She knelt down and picked up a wood box with intricate designs on it. She blew it off and took her card key from around her neck and slid it gently into the keyhole. With a click she pulled the lid up and took out a dusty rock on a chain. She wiped it off and **

**held it tight to heart then went to the well that had appeared in HER garden. The two guardians walked behind her. When she arrived she held the chain in front of her, closed her eyes and started to chant. The ****stone was an octagon shaped, sea green with black swirls. Suddenly the wind picked up slightly, the barrier had swirls of green and Lita-Jade's eyes flew open with one word the barrier shattered. "Yes! What are you waiting for, come on," Lita-Jade said as she grabbed Jem and her back pack then took Yue's hand and jumped into the well with a light blue glow, they were gone. **

"**This village is so pretty Higarashi-san" Sakura said twirling around, and as usual fell on Syaoran only this time he caught her. She looked up at him and whispered "Your getting good at that Syaoran-kun" he just smirked and lifted her back up. InuYasha shuttered and gagged quietly. "Maybe if you didn't listen to other people's private conversation and you wouldn't have that problem" Syaoran said annoyed. "Calm down please," Kagome and Sakura, said again in unison to the temperamental teens. They just turned their heads and continued to walk through the tiny village to a certain cabin. **

"**So who is this, _Kaede,_ anyway?" Eli asked to the young Taijiya and Buddhist Monk. "She is the high priestess here. She was the sister of the miko Kikyo. (AN: "I HATE KIKYO. I think she should die, go to Hell and stay there this time. I am not a member of the guild 'K_ikyo Haters Unite_' but I support them entirely,") she was very close to InuYasha, but she died when she..." the woman that had introduced herself as Sango began to explain when she was cut off by the cranky hanyou. "Stop talking about Kikyo before you go to too." "Kikyo? That name sounds familiar..." Tomoyo said. Miroku and Sango immediately shut at the snappy teen. At their silents Eli changed the subject. **

**There was once again the sound of screams as three figures shot out of the mystic well. Only one hit the ground though. "O-w-w-w-w, that hurt, one of you could have caught me you know," when she looked up Yue was standing there in a defensive stance, then she looked over at her guardian as he in-larged and ran over to his magic companion. She stood up looking nervously at her friends. "What... What's wrong," their stares were intimidating, they were looking at her like she had suddenly grown dog ears and... "Oh no," Lita-Jade looked at her hands then touched the top of her head, to her horror (but not surprise) she had dog ears and she was assuming her eyes had changed a little as well. Her outfit changed as well. Her shirt had no shoulders, and loosely began about an inch too her elbow to hang the rest of the way down to be flaring over her hands ("Her chest was covered and was tied around her neck,") and was Lime green with nightmare purple ties and star embroidery. Her skirt was a lime green/nightmare purple Chinese style and was at ankle length. **

"**Listen you guys, I know I look weird but you have to believe me, I am still Lita-Jade, ask me something, anything, I'll prove it." She said as her guardians face began to giggle. "What's your middle name?" Lita-Jade's face began to plead she then begged her guardian not to make her answer but when he made the comment that she didn't know she answer she answered very quietly with a scowl on her face. "Say it louder," Jemerald said in a singsong voice. "FINE, it's Yelan Mitilda-Ann, happy?" they nodded their head and she went over to the smirking lion. When she reached them she smacked them both up-side the head. "Come on, we have to find the kids, I have a feeling their going to the village." **

"**So ye say that ye came from Bone Eaters, as the same time as Lady Kagome? " they nodded. Sakura then dropped a flower she was staring at. She reached down and one of her necklace's fell from her shirt. Again Inuyasha jumped. "How the do you people keep getting these things?" Everyone stared at InuYasha until the room started shaking. Everyone ran outside to see woman in long purple, green and white robs. Her eyes were an unnaturally, solid red and she was carrying a fan.**

"**Kagura," InuYasha said grabbing Tetsiaga's hilt but Kagome stopped him. Kagura then spoke. "Hello InuYasha, as your girlfriend can sense, I am not here to fight. I am here asking for your help." **

**The whole group except the Captors was surprised at her sudden change of sides. "I/He am/is not her/my Boy-friend," InuYasha and Kagome said simultaneously as they blushed and pointed to each **

**other. Sango and Miroku tried to hide the giggle behind there hands (and failing miserably) and Shippo plain old laughed his head off. They were skeptic but let her in the cabin to hear her story. **

"**We don't have time for this," Lita-Jade wined as a demon jumped from the trees. "Move it or lose it,"****The newly-known-demonic-girl said as she enlarged the staff her and hit a card, it then turned to a sword. **

**The demon had long black hair in a ponytail. Speaking of _tails_, he had one. He was wearing fur pelts and pelted bouts.**

"**You stink like a half-breed," The cocky demon said as he walked closer "You aren't even worth my time," Little did he know he was majorly ing her off. Yue and Jemerald had no clew what his words meant but by the way their companion was acting (And speaking) it wasn't good. "You Bd," she almost whispered as her aura bursted and her head flew up. "Rot in !" She was about to attack when he suddenly got cowardly and ran away. "He shows up again, I'll kill him," she said as she shrunk her staff. "Why were you so mad when he called you a _half-breed_," Yue asked after a small silents. "I'll tell you when I calm down," she said as they started walking again.**

**AN: "HI! Lita-Jade here again. All the kids+ Lita-Jade have claws, but, I am not typing _they also have claws_ four times. For those of you who don't watch the InuYasha show and/or speak Japanese... SHIKON NO TAMA- Jewel of four souls, HOUSHU NO KURO KADOU Jewel of the black vortex (I made the second one). Some of you who watch InuYasha (if any) are probably going to want to kill me for putting Kagura on the good side but please don't hurt me (Flames are welcome though), it is vital for later in the story and she's my favorite character. Also for those who like Kikyo are out of luck because I hate her and she is going to be on the bad side. If you want to see what the InuYasha characters look like most of the pictures are _http/ They also have character profiles, galleries and __great _InuYasha Fan-fics. As usual please ask questions and send me anything that has to do with one of my stories. Please R+R. **

**!JA-NE!" **


	3. Chapter 3

___**CHAPTER 3- Here We Go Again**_

"**You honestly expect us to believe that you suddenly want us to help you free yourself from Naraku because you asked us nicely?" InuYasha said with a scowl as he sat in his classic glaring position. "Well she did help Kohaku," Sango said. "She has a point and she's agreed to tell us were Naraku's new castle is," Miroku agreed. "I still don't trust her. How do you know she won't betray us like she wants to do to Naraku huh?" InuYasha argued. **

"**I assure you I won't, he treats me like I simply want to be free and free Kanna and I can't do that as long as he's alive." "Feh," Kagura began to arise and leave when Kagome grabbed her shoulder "Kagura, you can stay with us if you want, it will be augured and we don't trust you one-hundred percent yet but you have salvation with us," Kagome said with her hand over the bewildered hanyou's mouth. "Welcome to the group Kagura-sama" Shippo said jumping on her shoulder. "Thank-you Lady Kagome." **

"**So, she thinks she's safe from me just because she's with that Inu-Hanyou? She should think again." A strange man in a white baboon costume said to the little girl that stood in front of him. She was dressed entirely in white. Her hair was white with white flowers dressing it. Her eyes are the only color on her. Black. She was holding a mirror up to her master. Her mirror has the ability to let her master see things and take the souls of the living, then take over their bodies.**

"**My sister is growing foolish," the little girl said with her voice void of emotions to the man in front of her. "Yes, she is Kanna, get rid of her. I have no patience for betrayal. Take the hanyou out with her." He said sitting back in a tree. "As you wish... Lord Naraku."**

"**Here Kagura," Kagome said putting some blankets and a pillow on the floor beside the young woman Kaugra looked up from her book as Kagome sat down beside her. "Hum?" Kagome looked at her weird then explained that it was starting to get cold. Kagura was confused as to of why she was being so nice after all the wrong she had done to her and her friends. She only said a simple thank-you and got back to the book she was writing in. Kagome suddenly popped her head up, "Anou, Kagura, do you have any jewel shards?" Kagura raised her head looking curiously at her companion then nodded. "Four" she said simply, "InuYasha, two shards."**

**InuYasha looked at the door then left with everyone else following. "Were is that demon at?" they were looking all over when a tornado came at them. Then Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all calmed down but InuYasha just got more tense. " baka Koga," InuYasha started in an almost whisper. "What the do you want now? To get your wimpy wolf kicked?" Koga just ignored him and walked over to Kagome, "How is my Kagome this evening?" Koga said emphasizing the my, ing InuYasha off and taking her hand and kissing it. Kagome was slightly blushing and then turned to Sango with a pleading look on her face. Sango just shrugged her shoulders and giggled. "I'm fine Koga," Koga looked behind Kagome and seen one of his enemies. The one who killed a lot of his tribe. Kagura.**

"**You! Kagome get out of my way!" Koga launched at Kagura (AN: "Man there names are tongue twisters in the same sentence." ) who was luckily five meters behind Kagome. Kagura began to arm herself fanning her fan out when Kagome shot InuYasha a look saying Stop him or I'll sit you to the middle of the earth. InuYasha agreed and jumped in front of Kagura with Tetsiaga in full form guarding them both. "Out... of... my... way... Inu- kozo" Koga said between trying to claw his way to the woman behind the sword.**

"**Come on!" Lita-Jade started running really fast toward the glow of a village as she once again hit her staff to a sword. It was almost as if she to trying to cut the setting sun. Yue and Jemerald quickly took flight and caught up with her when she stopped to ask a villager something. "Were is the Lady's House?" he was to frightened by her aperients so he just pointed. She began to run off but then back stepped. She said a simple thank-you, bowed politely then ran off. **

**When she got close enough to the house she stopped and Yue and Jemerald seen her hair start to flout and her aura shimmer. They looked at what she was staring at and seen someone with a tail beating at someone. "That , is going to pay." She suddenly jumped toward the demon and only missed him because he heard her and moved back. She didn't face the hanyou she had landed in front of but immediately turn and started attacking the demon again. "Why is she attacking Koga?" Miroku asked to no one specifically. ' That demon? Wait a minute she's not a demon. I don't know what she is, but, its familiar. I don't know what's going on here and why she smells familiar, but I am sure as going to find out., "Oh, that god sacredly wolf. Now I really am going to kill him." She turned her head when she noticed eyes on her companions. All the sudden she heard such a high pitched squeal herself (and everyone else for that mater) covered there ears. **

"**YUE-CHAN!" Sakura squealed as she glomped him. He had to fly to stop from landing himself and his mistress on the ground (on there back ends). InuYasha let go of his ears majorly ed off. "The seven Hells heard you. We were... right... here." InuYasha stopped ranting when he seen the silver haired angel who was standing beside Sakura. "What the are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that old geezer you call a master?" Yue and Sakura turned at the sound of the hanyou's' voice. "I am with my mistress thank-you. Why aren't you hiding in the orange blossom tree in Clow Reed's garden waiting for her to come home?" Yue said a little colder then usual. The strange girl popped head up at the hanyou's voice. "Inu... Yasha?" she turned her to see InuYasha lower and sheath his sword. "InuYasha!" she suddenly jumped on the surprised hanyou knocking him over, he then rolled on top of her, pinning her down. "Are you..?" InuYasha only half asked from lack of voice. "In the fur!" Lita-Jade said. Then whispered "Can I talk to you alone later Inu-chan?" he only nodded and got up off her. "U-m-m-m, InuYasha can I ask who this is?" Kagome asked quite nervously. "I'm his cousin on his fathers side Higarashi-san. Don't you recognize me?" Kagome just shook her head. Lita-Jade just shrugged. "Inu-chan why don't you fill us in?" Lita-Jade suggested to stop the fight brewing between InuYasha, Syaoran and Yue. "Inu-chan?" everyone (+Kagura, -InuYasha) 'I don't know how close they are but they better JUST be cousins. I have enough trouble keeping him away from Kikyo, I don't need someone else. (Sorry for all the OOC-ness on Kagome's half' **

**Lita-Jade was sitting on Keade's roof with her knee's held close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was staring at the quarter moon. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the hanyou come up behind her with a blanket. "Oi, Lita-Jade, You cold?" InuYasha asked sitting down beside her. Lita-Jade just shook her head, never removing her gaze on the moon. InuYasha just looked at her trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "Inu-chan, have I really been gone this long?" InuYasha looked at her shocked then nodded. "Then she really did do that to you?" at his silents she sighed. He had by know turned his head away from her, "I never really trusted her, you know, even if you claimed to love her. She may have been a Miko, but she wasn't pure. She didn't love you for who were InuYasha. She was like everyone else when we growing up. If she was going to be seen to be with our kind, we were going to at least look human. You were both lonely and you filled each others voids at that time, but... I am sorry for what she did to you. You didn't disserve that" InuYasha had been staring at her since she started talking. "I suppose your right. Besides, I don't care for her like I thought I did, not anymore." Lita-Jade looked at him and nodded, "I know, it's Kagome, isn't it." Lita said (Not asked) InuYasha just nodded. "You can trust them both you know." InuYasha asked who she was talking about and she smiled for the first time that evening, "Kagome with your heart and Kagura with your friends," InuYasha suddenly turned away. "Feh, whatever, its not like I care," Lita-Jade suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and took his hand. "Come on," when he didn't move she started tweaking his ears. He started contently growling as he called it. ( Most people who have heard him call it purring... ) "Fine I'm coming," Lita-Jade just burst into another fit of giggles.**

"**Are you sure you can't stay?" Miroku said as they stood by the well. Lita-Jade looked very upset even though she tried to hide it with a big smile. "I'm afraid so. This isn't our time." Lita-Jade was about to jump in the well but turned around gave InuYasha a hug. "I'll miss you Inu-chan, good-bye." Lita-Jade turned around quickly and jumped in. "Was she... crying?" InuYasha asked to himself.**

**When they got to the other side of the well Lita-Jade didn't stay long enough for her to see any one she just started to head for the house not looking at anyone. She wiped her eyes. ' I can't believe I just left him there like that. I missed him so bad, finally I see him again and what do I do? Leave the day after.' "Baka." She began rubbing her upper arm when something scratched her. She looked at her hands and seen her Inu-claws. Her ring finger had a drop of blood. She touched her head to feel her dog ears. "Why... didn't I change back?" Lita-Jade suddenly heard four voices scream her name. Syaoran came up behind her still looking like a demon. "Oh, no. Go back through the well with Yue and don't go to far." She pulled a hat from her pack put it on then leapt toward Sakura's house. "OK."**

"**Man I hate this," Sakura yelled as her and her friends (+Yue) fell through the well only to land on the other side on the grass. "By the way Lita-Jade's going, we had better get used to it." Eli said rubbing his head and getting up and helped Tomoyo up. "What are you brats doing back?" They all looked up to see InuYasha looking down on them. Syaoran stood up and stood in front of Sakura. "Lita-Jade sent us." Eli ducked Syaoran's head and finished what he was saying. "Lita-Jade sent us back because when we went through the well we didn't change back to our human forms. I don't know were she went." Kagome was surprised because she had never transformed going through the well little-own stick looking like a demon.**

"**Are you sure she will be safe?" Lita-Jade had told Sakura's father about the well and where Sakura was. "All do respect misuta- Kinomoto, but have I ever let anything happen to your daughter?" He shook his head. "You said that Eli and Syaoran are there?" She nodded her head and added that Tomoyo probably had powers too. He sighed then nodded. Lita-Jade reached over and hugged him "Thanks papa... Opps" Lit-Jade suddenly pulled back "I... I..." He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, You can hug me anytime you want, and, technically, I am your father so go ahead." She looked up shocked than hugged him again. **

"**Thanks," He pulled away "Now, go protect my other daughter." She nodded and he followed her out to the door and watched her jump away. "Bring her home safe," he whispered to himself then turned around and closed the door behind him as he entered the house. He had to figure out what to say to Tomoyo's mom, Wei would be easy, just tell him the truth.**

"**Are you sure she'll be coming," they all nodded their head for the umpteenth. InuYasha was pacing around the well waiting for Lita-Jade come back when the well started to glow. Lita-Jade came flying out of the well. She was going to land on InuYasha... again. He, however, was prepared and she just spun around when he caught her. She just hugged him. "I hope you didn't think I would stay away Inu-chan, I was trapped last time. That's why I didn't come back, but now, I am here until you tell me to leave," she whispered. She let go of him and walked over to Kagura, Miroku and Sango. And started a conversation starting with: "You, I am staying away from." She was talking to Miroku of course. She seemed to be getting to be the only one who Kagura would have a conversation with.**

**It was now dark and they were in Keade's cabin. Kagome and Sango were cooking and talking, Sakura and Tomoyo were playing with Shippo and Kirara, InuYasha and Syaoran were in opposite corners glaring at each other, Yue was standing up against the wall by Syaoran quietly and Kagura and Lita-Jade were talking and reading each others writing. **

"**I'm glad she's opening up to someone. By what can tell she went through a lot of abuse with Naraku and she needs a friend, but, she won't talk to us that much." Kagome said stirring the soup in the big cauldron when suddenly Eli came over behind her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and told Sango that she would be back in a few minutes. Sango nodded and she went outside with Eli. **

"**Are you a miko?" Eli didn't spend anytime getting to the point. Kagome stepped back and nodded. "Do you know how to use your powers?" She shook her head. "Lady Kaede is teaching me minor spells but not really. Why?" Eli explained that he was the reincarnation of a magician from this time, but that she couldn't tell any of her friends. He also said that he would help teach her how to us her powers. "May I ask you one question?" He nodded and she continued. "Who are you really? I know you but..." Eli answered as simply as he could: "Did you hear Sakura and InuYasha talk about Clow Reed..." He spent a few minutes outside explaining. **

"**They have been out there a while. I wonder what they're talking about," Shippo said as he sat down with everyone else as they sat down in a circle to eat. "Well, they better not be doing anything but talking," InuYasha said as he dug into his Ramen. "Osawari" ! BAM !**

**Everyone turned to see Kagome and Eli standing in the doorway. Kagome had a red face (A little embarrassment a little anger) When the spell finally wore off and he came up with a face full of Ramen. Without looking at InuYasha she handed him another bowl of Ramen. And she got back to eating while he continued himself. Sango leaned over to Miroku with her hand ready incase he tried something. "He isn't swearing his head off as usual," "No kidding he sounded like Miroku, he would get sat again," Shippo added quietly in Sango's ear, unfortunately, not quiet enough because InuYasha heard him "Shut-up Shippo, I did not."**

**Sakura leaned over to Tomoyo, "Do you think they're like this all the time?" InuYasha looked over at them. "Got a problem with it?" They looked up and shook their heads vigorously. Sakura and Tomoyo eachmoved closer to Eli and Syaoran who were on either side of them. They didn't argue to them being so close but they felt really weird. **

**AN: "Hey, Lita-Jade here again. Incase anyone wants to know, the little '' means that the character is swearing. For you to know, I don't swear as a rule but I wanted to get the point across that I am not a huge fan of Koga either. **

**The characters are staying in the feudal era for a while. Here is a sneak peak of the next chapter." **

"**Lita-Jade, calm down he does this constantly, he always has, why are you so ed for it now?" Lita-Jade turned with tears rimming in her eyes. "He was saying things like I wasn't even there, things that I should have kicked the s sorry for, and I could have killed him but because of that Kami-dammed tradition I didn't. If he tells mom that I am still weak she'll take me away again, do you want that? I don't." **

**There you go. Je-Ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

___**CHAPTER 3- Here We Go Again**_

"**You honestly expect us to believe that you suddenly want us to help you free yourself from Naraku because you asked us nicely?" InuYasha said with a scowl as he sat in his classic glaring position. "Well she did help Kohaku," Sango said. "She has a point and she's agreed to tell us were Naraku's new castle is," Miroku agreed. "I still don't trust her. How do you know she won't betray us like she wants to do to Naraku huh?" InuYasha argued. **

"**I assure you I won't, he treats me like crap I simply want to be free and free Kanna and I can't do that as long as he's alive." "Feh," Kagura began to arise and leave when Kagome grabbed her shoulder "Kagura, you can stay with us if you want, it will be augured and we don't trust you one-hundred percent yet but you have salvation with us," Kagome said with her hand over the bewildered hanyou's mouth. "Welcome to the group Kagura-sama" Shippo said jumping on her shoulder. "Thank-you Lady Kagome." **

* * *

"**So, she thinks she's safe from me just because she's with that Inu-Hanyou? She should think again." A strange man in a white baboon costume said to the little girl that stood in front of him. She was dressed entirely in white. Her hair was white with white flowers dressing it. Her eyes are the only color on her. Black. She was holding a mirror up to her master. Her mirror has the ability to let her master see things and take the souls of the living, then take over their bodies.**

"**My sister is growing foolish," the little girl said with her voice void of emotions to the man in front of her. "Yes, she is Kanna, get rid of her. I have no patience for betrayal. Take the hanyou out with her." He said sitting back in a tree. "As you wish... Lord Naraku."**

* * *

"**Here Kagura," Kagome said putting some blankets and a pillow on the floor beside the young woman Kaugra looked up from her book as Kagome sat down beside her. "Hum?" Kagome looked at her weird then explained that it was starting to get cold. Kagura was confused as to of why she was being so nice after all the wrong she had done to her and her friends. She only said a simple thank-you and got back to the book she was writing in. Kagome suddenly popped her head up, "Anou, Kagura, do you have any jewel shards?" Kagura raised her head looking curiously at her companion then nodded. "Four" she said simply, "InuYasha, two shards."**

**InuYasha looked at the door then left with everyone else following. "Were is that demon at?" they were looking all over when a tornado came at them. Then Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo all calmed down but InuYasha just got more tense. "Baka Koga," InuYasha started in an almost whisper. "What the do you want now? To get your wimpy wolf ass kicked?" Koga just ignored him and walked over to Kagome, "How is _my_ Kagome this evening?" Koga said emphasizing the my, ticking InuYasha off and taking her hand and kissing it. Kagome was slightly blushing and then turned to Sango with a pleading look on her face. Sango just shrugged her shoulders and giggled. "I'm fine Koga," Koga looked behind Kagome and seen one of his enemies. The one who killed a lot of his tribe. Kagura.**

"**You! Kagome get out of my way!" Koga launched at Kagura (AN: "Man there names are tongue twisters in the same sentence." ) who was luckily five meters behind Kagome. Kagura began to arm herself fanning her fan out when Kagome shot InuYasha a look saying: _Stop him or I'll sit you to the middle of the earth._ InuYasha agreed and jumped in front of Kagura with Tetsiaga in full form guarding them both. "Out... of... my... way... Inu- kozo" Koga said between trying to claw his way to the woman behind the sword.**

* * *

"**Come on!" Lita-Jade started running really fast toward the glow of a village as she once again hit her staff to a sword. It was almost as if she to trying to cut the setting sun. Yue and Jemerald quickly took flight and caught up with her when she stopped to ask a villager something. "Were is the Lady's House?" he was to frightened by her aperients so he just pointed. She began to run off but then back stepped. She said a simple thank-you, bowed politely then ran off. **

**When she got close enough to the house she stopped and Yue and Jemerald seen her hair start to flout and her aura shimmer. They looked at what she was staring at and seen someone with a tail beating at someone. "That bastard, is going to pay." She suddenly jumped toward the demon and only missed him because he heard her and moved back. She didn't face the hanyou she had landed in front of but immediately turn and started attacking the demon again. "Why is she attacking Koga?" Miroku asked to no one specifically. ' _That demon? Wait a minute she's not a demon. I don't know what she is, but, its familiar. I don't know what's going on here and why she smells familiar, but I am sure as going to find out._' "Oh, that kami-damned sacredly wolf. Now I really am going to kill him." She turned her head when she noticed eyes on her companions. All the sudden she heard such a high pitched squeal herself (and everyone else for that mater) covered there ears. **

"**YUE-CHAN!" Sakura squealed as she glomped him. He had to fly to stop from landing himself and his mistress on the ground (on there back ends). InuYasha let go of his ears majorly ticked off. "The seven Hells heard you. We were... right... here." InuYasha stopped ranting when he seen the silver haired angel who was standing beside Sakura. "What the are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that old geezer you call a master?" Yue and Sakura turned at the sound of the hanyou's' voice. "I am with my mistress thank-you. Why aren't you hiding in the orange blossom tree in Clow Reed's garden waiting for her to come home?" Yue said a little colder then usual. The strange girl popped head up at the hanyou's voice. "Inu... Yasha?" she turned her to see InuYasha lower and sheath his sword. "InuYasha!" she suddenly jumped on the surprised hanyou knocking him over, he then rolled on top of her, pinning her down. "Are you..?" InuYasha only half asked from lack of voice. "In the fur!" Lita-Jade said. Then whispered "Can I talk to you alone later Inu-chan?" he only nodded and got up off her. "U-m-m-m, InuYasha can I ask who this is?" Kagome asked quite nervously. "I'm his cousin on his fathers side Higarashi-san. Don't you recognize me?" Kagome just shook her head. Lita-Jade just shrugged. "Inu-chan why don't you fill us in?" Lita-Jade suggested to stop the fight brewing between InuYasha, Syaoran and Yue. "Inu-chan?" everyone (+Kagura, -InuYasha) asked. '_They better be JUST cousins! I have enough torble keeping him away from Kikyo!_' (Srry for the OOC-ness on Kagomes behalf) **

**

* * *

Lita-Jade was sitting on Keade's roof with her knee's held close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She was staring at the quarter moon. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't notice the hanyou come up behind her with a blanket. "Oi, Lita-Jade, You cold?" InuYasha asked sitting down beside her. Lita-Jade just shook her head, never removing her gaze on the moon. InuYasha just looked at her trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "Inu-chan, have I really been gone this long?" InuYasha looked at her shocked then nodded. "Then she really did do that to you?" at his silents she sighed. He had by know turned his head away from her, "I never really trusted her, you know, even if you claimed to love her. She may have been a Miko, but she wasn't pure. She didn't love you for who were InuYasha. She was like everyone else when we growing up. If she was going to be seen to be with our kind, we were going to at _least_ look human. You were both victims of a lonely heart and you filled each others voids at that time, but... I am sorry for what she did to you. You didn't disserve that" InuYasha had been staring at her since she started talking. "I suppose your right. Besides, I don't care for her like I thought I did, not anymore." Lita-Jade looked at him and nodded, "I know, it's Kagome, isn't it." Lita said (Not asked) InuYasha just nodded. "You can trust them both you know." InuYasha asked who she was talking about and she smiled for the first time that evening, "Kagome with your heart and Kagura with your friends," InuYasha suddenly turned away. "Feh, whatever, its not like I care," Lita-Jade suddenly burst into a fit of giggles and took his hand. "Come on," when he didn't move she started tweaking his ears. He started contently growling as he called it. ( Most people who have heard him call it purring... ) "Fine I'm coming," Lita-Jade just burst into another fit of giggles.**

* * *

"**Are you sure you can't stay?" Miroku said as they stood by the well. Lita-Jade looked very upset even though she tried to hide it with a big smile. "I'm afraid so. This isn't our time." Lita-Jade was about to jump in the well but turned around gave InuYasha a hug. "I'll miss you Inu-chan, good-bye." Lita-Jade turned around quickly and jumped in. "Was she... crying?" InuYasha asked to himself.**

**When they got to the other side of the well Lita-Jade didn't stay long enough for her to see any one she just started to head for the house not looking at anyone. She wiped her eyes. ' _I can't believe I just left him there like that. I missed him so bad, finally I see him again and what do I do? Leave the day after._' "Baka." She began rubbing her upper arm when something scratched her. She looked at her hands and seen her Inu-claws. Her ring finger had a drop of blood. She touched her head to feel her dog ears. "Why... didn't I change back?" Lita-Jade suddenly heard four voices scream her name. Syaoran came up behind her still looking like a demon. "Oh, no. Go back through the well with Yue and don't go to far." She pulled a hat from her pack put it on then leapt toward Sakura's house. "OK."**

"**Man I hate this," Sakura yelled as her and her friends (+Yue) fell through the well only to land on the other side on the grass. "By the way Lita-Jade's going, we had better get used to it." Eli said rubbing his head and getting up and helped Tomoyo up. "What are you brats doing back?" They all looked up to see InuYasha looking down on them. Syaoran stood up and stood in front of Sakura. "Lita-Jade sent us." Eli ducked Syaoran's head and finished what he was saying. "Lita-Jade sent us back because when we went through the well we didn't change back to our human forms. I don't know were she went." Kagome was surprised because she had never transformed going through the well little-own stick looking like a demon.**

* * *

"**Are you sure she will be safe?" Lita-Jade had told Sakura's father about the well and where Sakura was. "All do respect Misuta- Kinomoto, but have I ever let anything happen to your daughter?" He shook his head. "You said that Eli, Yue and Syaoran are there?" She nodded her head and added that Tomoyo probably had powers too. He sighed then nodded. Lita-Jade reached over and hugged him "Thanks papa... Opps" Lit-Jade suddenly pulled back "I... I..." He put his hand on her shoulder. "It's OK, You can hug me anytime you want, and, technically, I am your father so go ahead." She looked up shocked than hugged him again. **

"**Thanks," He pulled away "Now, go protect my other daughter." She nodded and he followed her out to the door and watched her jump away. "Bring her home safe," he whispered to himself then turned around and closed the door behind him as he entered the house. He had to figure out what to say to Tomoyo's mom, Wei would be easy, just tell him the truth.**

* * *

"**Are you sure she'll be coming," they all nodded their head for the umpteenth. InuYasha was pacing around the well waiting for Lita-Jade come back when the well started to glow. Lita-Jade came flying out of the well. She was going to land on InuYasha... again. He, however, was prepared and she just spun around when he caught her. She just hugged him. "I hope you didn't think I would stay away Inu-chan, I was trapped last time. That's why I didn't come back, but now, I am here until you tell me to leave," she whispered. She let go of him and walked over to Kagura, Miroku and Sango. And started a conversation starting with: "You, I am staying away from." She was talking to Miroku of course. She seemed to be getting to be the only one who Kagura would have a conversation with.**

**It was now dark and they were in Keade's cabin. Kagome and Sango were cooking and talking, Sakura and Tomoyo were playing with Shippo and Kirara, InuYasha and Syaoran were in opposite corners glaring at each other, Yue was standing up against the wall by Syaoran quietly and Kagura and Lita-Jade were talking and reading each others writing. **

"**I'm glad she's opening up to someone. By what can tell she went through a lot of abuse with Naraku and she needs a friend, but, she won't talk to us that much." Kagome said stirring the soup in the big cauldron when suddenly Eli came over behind her. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She nodded and told Sango that she would be back in a few minutes. Sango nodded and she went outside with Eli. **

"**Are you a miko?" Eli didn't spend anytime getting to the point. Kagome stepped back and nodded. "Do you know how to use your powers?" She shook her head. "Lady Kaede is teaching me minor spells but not really. Why?" Eli explained that he was the reincarnation of a magician from this time, but that she couldn't tell any of her friends. He also said that he would help teach her how to us her powers. "May I ask you one question?" He nodded and she continued. "Who are you really? I know you but..." Eli answered as simply as he could: "Did you hear Sakura and InuYasha talk about Clow Reed..." He spent a few minutes outside explaining. **

"**They have been out there a while. I wonder what they're talking about," Shippo said as he sat down with everyone else as they sat down in a circle to eat. "Well, they better not be doing anything but talking," InuYasha said as he dug into his Ramen. "Osawari" ! BAM !**

**Everyone turned to see Kagome and Eli standing in the doorway. Kagome had a red face (A little embarrassment a little anger) When the spell finally wore off and he came up with a face full of Ramen. Without looking at InuYasha she handed him another bowl of Ramen. And she got back to eating while he continued himself. Sango leaned over to Miroku with her hand ready incase he tried something. "He isn't swearing his head off as usual," "No kidding he sounded like Miroku, he would get sat again," Shippo added quietly in Sango's ear, unfortunately, not quiet enough because InuYasha heard him "Shut-up Shippo, I did not."**

**Sakura leaned over to Tomoyo, "Do you think they're like this all the time?" InuYasha looked over at them. "Got a problem with it?" They looked up and shook their heads vigorously. Sakura and Tomoyo each moved closer to Eli and Syaoran who were on either side of them. They didn't argue to them being so close but they felt really weird. **

**

* * *

AN: "Hey, Lita-Jade here again. For you to know, I don't swear as a rule but I wanted to get the point across that I am not a huge fan of Koga either. **

**The characters are staying in the feudal era for a while. Here is a sneak peak of the next chapter." **

PREVIEW

"**Lita-Jade, calm down he does this constantly, he always has, why are you so pissed for it now?" Lita-Jade turned with tears rimming in her eyes. "He was saying things like I wasn't even there, things that I should have kicked the s sorry for, and I could have killed him but because of that Kami-dammed tradition I didn't. If he tells mom that I am still weak she'll take me away again, do you want that? because I sure as hell don't."**

**END **

**There you go. Je-Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER4- In the Westlands**

"**Stop fighting you two," The gang had been traveling west for a little while now with Lita-Jade and Kagura in the back. It wasn't quite noon yet and InuYasha and Syaoran were at it already. "Can I ask you a question Miroku?" Eli said catching up to him. Miroku looked at him acknowledging and he continued. "Do you have any idea why we're going this far west?" Miroku shrugged and continued. Lita-Jade asked Kagura to wait for a minute. When she nodded Lita-Jade ran up to InuYasha. "Inu-chan, do you know were your leading us?" He nodded which worried Lita-Jade more, "Then why are you leading us there then? You don't like him, last time I checked anyway. Time hasn't changed that much over 50 years has it?" He shook his head, "I still do hate him. It's just that I was talking to Myoga earlier, when everyone was asleep, he said that there was something wrong in the Westlands." Lita-Jade frowned "What does it mater to us, he wouldn't let us help if the entire region was at stake. He doesn't like our blood remember? Or have you forgotten that to?" She said turning away pouting. "You know..." InuYasha began with a smirk, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were scared of him," she turned around smirking as well "Well— I guess it's a good thing you know me then." She ran back to Kagura to pick back up their conversation. **

**When the group was on the outskirts of the western region Myoga appeared. "Master InuYasha, Lord Sesshomaru is awaiting you inside." He jumped on InuYasha's shoulder and seen the kids and Lita-Jade. "Lady Jade? When did you arrive?" Myoga said jumping onto Lita-Jades shoulder. "Konichiwa Myoga-jiji. This morning."**

**Lita-Jade ended the conversation and walked beside InuYasha shyly as they passed villagers watching them. People were talking and laughing as they past. They weren't talking about the others just the hanyou's up front. (The kids looked demon.) Lita-Jade looked up at InuYasha with sad eyes and grabbed his arm. "Why do they have to talk so loud, we have ears. This is just as bad as when we were little and we still can't stop them." "Just ignore it, we're here anyway," InuYasha said as two demons opened the GIGANTIC wooden doors. Lita-Jade rolled her eyes, let go of InuYasha, and crossed her arms. "Yeah, away from the peasants who can't hurt us to the castle full of full fledged Inu-Youkai who, if they ganged up on us, could kick our buts to the East-lands, I'm not worried at all."

* * *

**

"**I hate wearing these stupid... what ever you want to call them." Lita-Jade said putting her hair up in a high ponytail. "Um-m-m, why do you need to get dressed up and we don't?" Lita-Jade turned around and straightened her silver kimono. "Are you part of the royal family?" they shook their heads. "In Inu-Youkai royal families the woman and second to the Alfa have to wear good clothes to see the Lord. It is just respect." Everyone (- Lita-Jade) said oh. "You guys have to stay here." Lita-Jade started to leave when Sango stopped her. "You need a second, why don't you take Kagura?" Lita-Jade nodded and Kagura followed her out of the room.**

**Lita-Jade and Kagura ran into InuYasha and Miroku at the door of the Alfa den (Throne room). "Please don't tell me he's your second," Lita-Jade said pointing at Miroku. Miroku was about to object when the doors opened. Lita-Jade stepped beside InuYasha and put her head down as Kagura and Miroku stood behind them. "I trust you told him what to do?" he nodded and they entered the Alfa den.**

**There were hangings all over the walls of a great Inu-Youkai fighting against demons. One specifically looked a lot like InuYasha, only a little older. The carpet was red and led down the hall and up three steps to a huge backed and immensely detailed throne with non other then Sesshomaru sitting on it. Beside him were many pillows, all different shades of pink. On the pink pillows sat a little human girl, she was dressed in an orange kimono. On Sesshomaru's left stood the toad demon Jaken, Sesshomaru's adviser.**

**The group knelt down in front of the throne that Sesshomaru sat in. "InuYasha, I see you brought someone with you besides your second." InuYasha raised his head and tapped Lita-Jades shoulder. She raised her head and Sesshomaru, for a split second, looked shocked, then recovered "So," he began, "Your back." Lita-Jade turned her head toward him and nodded. "So, have you given up on your fear of me?" Lita-Jade lowered her head, "I suppose not, you all ways have been a sacredly demon, an insult if you ask me. InuYasha at least can fight some what." InuYasha looked at Lita-Jades hands to see her clenching her fists tightly. "Quit the nice crap.What did you want us here for?" InuYasha asked to get the subject off his cousin. "We are having trouble with the Tribe of Neco demons again. They have been attacking the outer regions lately. I hate to ask for your help but fathers sword, Tetsiaga, may be needed. But Jade may want to leave, she won't be much good considering she can't fight." Lita-Jade's aura started sparking and her hair began to flout as it had done before but Sesshomaru didn't seem to notice, if he did he, didn't care. "You are dismissed until I call for you later." Sesshomaru said after Jaken whispered something to Sesshomaru and ran out of the room. Lita-Jade got up and left the hall without bowing. InuYasha tilted his head and ran after her, as did Miroku and Kagura. **

**Lita-Jade entered her room stomping mad. She kicked off her shoes and started paseing the room cursing, mumbling to herself and aura sparking every time she said Sesshomaru's name. InuYasha came in soon after. "Lita-Jade, calm down, he does this constantly, he always has, why are you so pissed for it now?" Lita-Jade turned with tears rimming in her eyes. "He was saying things like I wasn't even there that I should have kicked the bastards sorry for, and I could kill him but because of that Kami-dammed tradition I didn't. If he tells mother that I'm still weak she'll take me away again, do you want that, Cause I sure as hell don't." She began to pace again when someone knocked on the door to the room. "Sorry milord, there are three people here for Lady Jade. They request her presents in the Alfa den immediately. I have been told to escort her there." InuYasha frond. "Sorry, she isn't... " Lita-Jade came to the door and slid past InuYasha. "It's OK, Kagura, can you come with me please?" Kagura said that she would and followed her out and to the Alfa den.**

**Like last time the doors opened and Lita-Jade and Kagura entered the room with there heads bowed and eyes shut only this time they didn't kneel. Three people were bowing to Lita-Jade when Kagura opened her eyes. She tapped her on the shoulder and said that there were two men and one woman around her age. Lita-Jades eyes shot open at the voice of the man directly in front of her. "Hello LJ," "Me... Meeoku!" Very un-lady like Lita-Jade glomped him. He fell over at her weight and the force of her. "What are you doing here?" she said as he got the two of them up and she sat on his lap. "We were heading west from Golden City and seeing the prince when Jaken came saying that you were here, so, we came here." "Kagura, remind me to thank Jaken." She nodded.**

**Lita-Jade put her chin on Meeoku's shoulder, "Hi you two." They looked up at her with smiling faces. "Hello Princess!"**

**She got up, took Meeoku's hand, and led him and her friends out of the room with Kagura following. When they got outside the door Lita-Jade asked Kagura to go in and tell the maids to get another room ready. She entered the room and everyone except Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara fell off of were they were sitting. The other man and the woman ran over to InuYasha. Lita-Jade looked at the kids faces and asked Meeoku to go over with his friends, which he did.**

"**Lita, That's..." Sakura started in total shock. Syaoran and Tomoyo's looks were similar to Sakura's. Eli just stood there. "I know, you guys know that he's my celestial guardian. Why wouldn't he be here? This is his time after all." Lita-Jade said. She didn't understand why they would think that he wouldn't be here. "Yeah but still. Why are they here?" Syaoran asked as he sat down on the bed and Sakura beside him. "He said that Jaken went to get them. But something seems strange to me. Grant you I'm happy he did, but the chances of Sesshomaru letting him..." She trailed at his name. **

**Sango, Miroku and Shippo came over to where Lita-Jade and the kids were. "Who are they Lita-Jade?" Sango asked. Miroku and Shippo nodded as to say that, that was their question as well. Lita-Jade sighed deeply, "Their names are Meeoku Hiwitari (Me-oo-koo Hi-wi-tar-ee), Udele Tenma and (Yeah- dell Ten-ma) and Kenneth Ramnes (Ken-eth Ram-es). They are my court. Not to mention my best friends. When I was living with papa, they lived with me in the house." **

"**Princess," Lita-Jade turned her head to the person who had said her title. It was the woman that Lita-Jade had brought with her. She had Red hair, brown eyes and pale skin. She wasn't wearing a kimono as most people from this time. She was wearing a short dress as if from Kagome's time. It wasn't overly exciting, just short sleeved plain blue with white trim.**

"**Did you let Mi… I mean Venus-chan dress you up again?" Lita-Jade asked putting a hand on her hip, stared (as a joke) accusingly and shaking her head. "She insisted that I let her and frankly, you said that if she tells me to do something..." "I told you," Lita-Jade cut Udele off. "To take orders from them tactically or if The Princess asked you to do something. That has nothing to do with her dressing you up," Udele just shrugged her shoulders and said that she liked the outfit anyway. Meeoku, the other man and Lita-Jade burst out laughing and even InuYasha smirked. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and Syaoran and Eli snickered. "She told you Princess," the other man said still laughing. "I guess she did Kenneth," she agreed.**

**Kenneth had black hair, green eyes, tan skin and he was wearing a Yellow haori. Kenneth looked behind Lita-Jade at Syaoran and Sakura sitting on the bed. Kenneth got down on one knee to Sakura "I didn't see you there Himegimi no Tarento, Hello." Lita-Jade looked at the shocked look on Sakura's face and turned to him "Kenneth what have I told you about calling us by titles. We have names of which are not Princess or anything else like that. OK?" Kenneth got up and nodded. "OK prin... I mean, Lita-Jade." Lita-Jade Anime Sweat Dropped and InuYasha snickered. "That's a start Kenneth." **

**

* * *

AN: Hello, Lita-Jade here. In this chapter I introduced Udele, Kenneth and Meeoku (Greg) and we found out that Lita-Jade has a long time hatred of Sesshomaru. This chapter is kind of short, but... Anyway the next chapter is called The Mystery of Shikon Well. In this chapter I will be putting in another anime. The Sailor Moon characters will be in this chapter. We will also be adding one of my own characters, see if you can know who the one is. The times are mixed up I know but please, bare with me. Anyways, as always, R&R, Any questions? Be free to ask **

**Je Ne!**


End file.
